


De Novo Adagio

by ragnarok89



Series: Fanmixes and Playlists [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanmix, Feels, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Morality, Music, Playlist, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spotify, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: A fanmix for the third and final season of Transformers: Prime.





	

                                                  

 

_~ a mix about the third and final stage, where the curtain falls, where two factions only have until there is nothing left to the war that had ensnared them both for eons, with only one to begin again and to build anew._ ****

 

Listen on **[Spotify](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F22pkbhlcw7l5pzmimmsihdvzy%2Fplaylist%2F4xOhYw1HBYpcQkIjNxx2lc&t=NWVmYTNjMWJjMDFlZWExYmUyZDZlZDI4NzFkZTVmYmE1YmQzOGI0NSw1REtmU0g3OA%3D%3D&b=t%3AzlQpRbind8Sd34TevEO25g&m=1)**

 

  1. _VNV Nation_ –  **Illusion**
  2. _In this Moment_  –  **Rise with Me**
  3. _Wort-ton feat. Blutengel_  –  **Weinend Schrei**
  4. _Poets of the Fall_  –  **Locking up the Sun**
  5. _Burial_ –  **Etched Headplate**
  6. _A Perfect Circle_ –  **Orestes**
  7. _Trobar de Morte_ – **No Return**
  8. _Deine Lakaien_ – **Farewell**
  9. _In this Moment_ – **Scarlet**
  10. _Dawn Richard_ – **Pretty Wicked Things**
  11. _Clams Casino_ – **Blast**
  12. _Sleeping at Last_ – **Tension and Thrill**
  13. _Trobar de Morte_ \- **In Nomine Filius Mortis**
  14. _Ensemble Gilles Binchois_ \- **Je ne vis oncques la pareille**
  15. _Blutengel_ –  **I Am**  
  16. _In this Moment_  –  **Burn**
  17. _Poets of the Fall_ – **Dawn**
  18. _Deine Lakaien –_ **Return (Acoustic)**



 

**Post on[Tumblr](http://paintheskywithcolor.tumblr.com/post/151482231384/de-novo-adagio-a-transformers-prime-season)**


End file.
